A Surpressed Feeling
by Lonewo1f28
Summary: it started off as an attempt to fill their desires. but now the Brother Stalker Trio are about to hit a stump, one that could cause the loss of one of their members. in the process, two are starting to have mixed feelings about thier Long-term love targets. rated T to be safe. S.KoreaxBelarus


A Suppressed feeling

**A\N: hello everyone. Recently my mom's been watching Novellas, and after watching a few, this idea was born. Human Names used. I couldn't find Norway's official human name, so settled with 'Lukas'. I don't own Hetalia**

**It's New Years Eve. China had planned a large party for everyone. Like the Bad Touch Trio, another little group had sprung up, The Brother Stalker Trio. Consisting of Norway, Belarus, and Korea. Each stalking their respective brothers. However two of the group's members started to have mixed feelings about their long-term love targets.**  
The night air was ice cold, but inside Yong Soo's home, warmth from the fireplace spread through the house. After so many stalker hunts, and time spent together, the trio grew closer (Mentally!). They felt comfortable around each other. Their trust in each other, gave them a secure place where they can relax their tough, our emotionless personalities for a day or two. To a point where Natalya would smile, be less distant, less aggressive (sometimes) and be more caring. She still cares more for her brother though. Lukas would always bring his Violin, and play a few tunes whenever they were at Yong Soo's house. He would smile occasionally at times when Yong Soo and Natalya would sleep to the Lullabies he learned, just before he would play them to His younger brother. Their group seemed more like an excuse to take a break from their normal activities...such as stalking their brothers. Natalya and Lukas visited Yong Soo frequently, due to New Years fast approaching. However Im Yong Soo began acting weird during their recent visits, but he never let a smile leave his face. "And after the sun rises, you make a wish, and it's supposed to come true during the year." he Explained. Natalya began sniffing around. "i smell something Sweet." Lukas pulled his attention to the kitchen. "It smells like-" Yong Soo ran past him "the Moon Cakes!" he yelled while checking on his pastries. With a relief sigh, Yong Soo came back with his usual goofy grin. "Why'd you make make Moon Cakes?" Lukas asked his friend. "Well, believe it or not-" Lukas cut in with a sarcastic smile "Lemme guess, 'Moon Cakes originated from Korea' right?" Yong Soo shook his head. "Actually, Yao showed me how to make them. And when i make them, he says they're really good. It's probably out of pity." Natalya reached into her backpack for a camera her brother bought her (which she uses to take really weird photos of him) and announced "let's take a group photo so we can show it off to the Bad Touch Trio." Lukas became a bit disgruntled; Yong Soo simply smiled "yea! Did you know Cameras where originally a Korean idea?" He asked proudly. Lukas, still baffled by the sudden request, decided to give in, as it was New Years. The three came closer together. Yong Soo noticed his friends weren't smiling, so he decided to fix that. "Hey, Smile you guys." They made awkward smiles, but that wasn't good enough for Young Soo. Luckily, he had a few memories to pull out. "Hey Natalya, remember that Christmas when Ivan danced with you all night long, and at the end of the dance he gave you a peck on your cheek?" A small blush and real smile appeared on her face. Im Yong Soo turns to Lukas. "Hey Lukas, remember the time you got your brother to call you Bror In front of Everyone for your Birthday?" Not only did a smile appear but the Nordic seemed to chuckle at that memory. Still facing the camera, Natalya chuckled a bit as well," well, we're smiling. No need to help you Yong Soo. You never stop smiling" She commented.  
"Imagine the look on his face when he sees Yao tonight! Chasing him all throughout the party" Lukas added, now an almost loud laugh. Yong Soo's smile, however, began to fade. "That reminds me, how was your birthday this year? Im sorry we couldn't make it, but you had a good time, right?" Natalya asked with her best smile. Young Soo, now lost his smile, tried to keep on a fake one if only for this brief visit. "Yea. I passed it like all my other birthdays." He said, trying his best to hold a smile. "That's good" Lukas said before pressing a button and 'Flash'. The picture was taken. Natalya picked up her camera, and noticed it was low on battery. "Damn. I'm gonna charge my Camera at Yao's home." She said putting the device in her bag. Lukas stood up from the Tatami Matt. "That reminds me, we better get going. Hey Yong Soo, get ready, we came to get you." Yong Soo looked surprised but simply shook his head. "Sorry guys, I'm not going tonight." This headline gave them a disappointed face. Who wouldn't be surprised, anywhere Yao would be, He was somewhere close, hiding. "But, your Aniki is going to be there, so will Emil, and my brother." Natalya pointed out, trying to convince him to go. "Yea, what happened to the Brother Stalking Trio?" Lukas asked with a clenched fist and a proud smile. "Sorry guys i'm just not up to it. And don't refer Yao as my Aniki... I just feel like being alone tonight, if that's ok." Yong Soo said, still holding his fake smile. Something was definitely wrong. Not calling Yao; Aniki. Natalya knew Yong Soo was hiding his real feelings, so she sat back down in the Tatami Matt. "I think I'll stay with you." She protested, her smile faded into a worried expression "Please go, be with your families. They're all waiting for you at Yao's house. There'll be times we can spend together, but tonight is for your family. Don't worry, I don't mind being alone for tonight." He pleaded. The two looked at their little friend, both with hidden disappointment. "Ok, we'll come by in a few days." Lukas said as he and Natalya slowly walked out the door. On their way to Yao's house, something in their heads kept hitting them; "What about your family" As they approached the large House, Mei, Yong Soo's younger sister, was at the front door. They approached her as she gave a charming smile. "Hello, invitations please" she asked. They took out their invitations and handed them to her. Once inside, they noticed the crowd was either Half drunk, or Completely drunk. As Natalya and Lukas walked in together, three grown men stood before them, doing some sort of Stance they saw on Soul Eater (Japanese anime...I think. Why did they watch it? Antonio wanted to see it, and he pulled out a weapon that Francis and Gilbert couldn't resist. His puppy dog face. Honestly, who can). Francis standing, Toni in front of him slightly bending, and Gilbert on his knees. "Well, well, if it isn't the not so awesome Brother Stalker Trio." Gilbert declared (Drunk). "Be nice Gilbert, our Beauty, intelligence, and charm has influenced them into making their own dangerous trio" Francis said (Drunk, and naked...poor Toni) "yes, Francis is right. But we have more experience so our group is better, and Francis stop poking my butt, it was cute but at first, but now it's getting a little weird. Antonio added. (Drunk analysis could not verify, as his behavior is no different with our without alcohol. And once again, Poor Toni)  
Gilbert glanced for a minute before noticing that the 'Trio' was a Duo. "Hey where's that other kid? The one that likes to touch people, and is really annoying" Natalya became annoyed with this, but decided to let it go as it was a party, and they were drunk. "Im Yong Soo, and he's not annoying, just really energetic" Lukas corrected. Ivan and Yao appeared behind them. "Hello you two" Ivan greeted, His breath reeking of Vodka. Obviously drunk since he isnt scared by the fact that His sister is standing in front him, while holding on to Yao's hand. Trying to escape before her brother figured it out, Natalya turned to Yao and asked, "do you mind if I charge my camera?" Yao, obviously drunk from Sake since he was holding on to Ivan's in front of her, smiled and said, "sure aru-. There's a place in there." He pointed to a dark hallway only lit by the passage leading to the party. Natalya speed walked towards the hallway, with Lukas not far behind. "Hey, you ok?" He asked. Worried about her sanity. "I dunno, i'm certainly jealous, a feel betrayed, and I wanna be mad that my brother's taken. But I actually feel really happy..That he is happy." she finished her sentence a bit dishonest but completely sane. As she plugged the camera in, its screen suddenly turned on and showed the group photo they took. Her face showed a hint of shock. Lukas noticed and came to see. At sight of the photo, his expression showed shock as well. It showed their trio: Natalya on the left smiling, Lukas on the right smiling, Yong Soo in between, had the complete opposite expression, in fact if you looked close enough, a small tear escaped his left eye. "What is this? Some sort of trick?" Lukas whispered. "He never stops smiling. " Natalya looked closely at the photo. She never saw him like this especially if they were talking about Yao, Then they remembered what they talked about before departing.  
**Lukas- imagine the look on his face when he sees Yao tonight! Chasing him all throughout the party!  
Natalia- how was your birthday this year? I'm sorry we couldn't make it, but you had fun, right?**  
The two looked at each other. The thought that they did this, began to hurt them..No, when they mentioned His older brother was the problem. Something happened between them. "Poor Yong Soo" said a small voice behind them. The two nearly jumped, before facing their little assassin. It was Mei, wearing a traditional Japanese Kimono. Courtesy of a certain Sibling. (Kind of obvious) "I knew this would happen" she said. Natalya and Lukas's eyes snapped open. Curious how she 'knew' this would happen. "What do you mean?" Natalya asked, her tone of voice sent chills down Mei's spine. "Nothing, it's family business" She said trying to end the conversation and leave quickly. However before she could leave, Natalya grabbed her Kimono and forcibly pushed her against the wall. "Tell us, or there won't be a New Year for you." Her eyes now burning in anger. She was now as scary as when someone tries to steal Ivan..or when she tells him to Marry her. Scared by this threat, Mei begins to explain.

In a small garden, Yao walks around trying to ease his tension over the problems in his country. "Oh, what am I going to do aru-? So many problems are really stressing me out. I can't seem to sleep lately. Mabey I need a drink" just as he was heading for his house, a figured jumped out of a bush and attacks Yao, tackling him to the floor. Looking up past the sunlight, it was Yong Soo with his usual grin. "Hey Aniki! Can I touch you-" Yao, infuriated by the stress, lack of sleep, and now the annoying sibling, couldnt help but snap. "NO! JUST SHUT UP! Why can't you leave me alone! Can't it get through your head how annoying you are!? Do you know why we never visit you on your birthday?! Why we never invite you to our New Year's party?! Sometimes i'm even ashamed to even call you my brother!" Those last words escaped with regret. Yao looked at the little Korean, who was still smiling. He got up, without saying a word, and began to walk away. "Wait aru! I didn't- " but before he could finish, Yong Soo ran. Mei, who was standing In front of the garden gate, heard the entire thing. As she saw her brother running, she tried to stop him, but she saw something she never expected to see. Bits of salty liquid escaped his eyes, and his smile had turned upside down. Since that day, he hasn't once talked to Yao or any of his other relatives.

"When did this happen?" Lukas interrogated Mei, "2 months before his birthday. As long as I've lived with Yao and Kiku, they would always receive invitations to Yong Soo's Birthday. But they never so much as came across the idea to go. Excuses where always planned, and they'd send a gift. But this year, Everyone forgot to send him anything." Mei saw the look in their faces, so she seized the opportunity. "Tell me something, you see him smiling every day. Always happy, and cheerful. But Is there a chance he might actually be lonely. He told you he was happy being alone didn't he? But can he truly be happy, all alone, without someone to share these moments with?" Natalya released Her captive, "all alone" those words echoed through Their heads. Natalya, although she was scary and a bit phsycotic, had Ivan, and Yekaterina. Lukas, being emotionless as he was, always had the other Nordics to stand by him. Natalya couldn't shake the thought, even thinking about a crying Yong Soo made her heart ache."all alone. Every year, he'd give a smile to everyone. He always smiles, but right now, he's probably cry-"She snapped out of her daze, quickly grabbed her things and began to leave. Lukas followed suit, leaving Mei behind in the Hallway fixing her now crumbled Kimono. "It seems our plan worked." Said a voice behind her. She turns to find Elizabeta. "It seems it did" Mei grinned as she finished fixing her outfit. Lukas, and Natalya walked out of Yao's house, their walk turned into a fast walk, then became a fast sprint. In their heads, a similar thought raced:  
Lukas; how could i not see it?  
Natalya; how could I, he looks so happy all the time.  
Lukas; and saying he doesn't mind being all alone  
(Yong Soo's house now in sight, and the door getting closer)  
Natalya there isn't a person alive who could truly feel that way!  
Slamming the door open, they find Yong Soo in his Tatami matt, facing a photo of his family. His head turns quickly by their sudden burst, small water drops fell from his eyes. Both, exhausted from their run, kept gasping for air. Young Soo, now out of his shock, with his eyes red from crying, put on a smile, "you startled me". Lukas gently slides his index finger up Yong Soo's cheek, gathering enough water to make a tear drop in his finger. Yong Soo notices it and starts to wipe his face. "Oh that, I wasn't crying. It's the time of the season you know. And people always say that these kind of times make you a little emotional" as He kept explaining, Lukas and Natalya just Stared at their friend, still gathering air. "Poor kid, he must've been crying the moment we left." Lukas thought. "Young Soo. I'm sorry we didn't see it sooner. But this the last time you'll ever be alone." Natalya swore in her mind. The two reached their arms for Their friend, and pull him into a tight hug. "We're staying with you this New Years" Lukas said as he released his grip on their hug, as did Natalya. The first thing they saw was a stunned Kid with a small blush on his cheeks. the two exhausted runners gave their friend a smile, before collapsing on his lap. Yong Soo, startled by the recent events became frantic "H-hey! A-are you guys alright!?" He asked, worried about his friends. "We have to watch the sun rise" Lukas rasped, still lacking air. Young Soo's worry and excitement ceased. He looked, surprised. "And I'd like to try one of those Moon Cakes you made" Natalya said, her air now fully recovered. Hearing his friends say they want to spend the holidays with him, gave Yong Soo a large smile. He was so happy, he started to stroke their hair, softly. The two exhausted friends kept their smile, because both knew what his recent actions meant. "He's back. That same goofy kid is back. Our Im Yong Soo." They thought in unision.  
Outside, on top of the roof, the three sat nibbling on Moon Cakes, and waited for the sun to rise. "So how was the party?" Yong Soo asked curiously. Lukas, still nibbling on a Moon Cake, sighed lightly "well, it was what we expected. Too many drunks. I have enough of that at home with Mathias". "Well, Vodka is an everyday thing for my brother, but most of the people where acting like idiots anyway." Natalya added. Over the Horizon, the sun began to shine. The three stared at the warm sun for a small moment before Natalya stood up with her fist in the air, "this year Brother will finally accept me!" She yelled out proudly. Lukas smirked at her sudden outburst "ah, we're wishing now." Young Soosmiled the whole time. "I guess wishes can come true. It's a little late, but, later is better than never." He thought happily in his head. He faced the sun, and closed his eyes. "This year, it might be a little too much, but-" Young Soo turns to a happy Natalya "Maybe, one date with her. If not let me get closer to her." He said in his mind. Lukas finished his Moon Cake, and turned to the warm sun, "hopefully, my brother and I can finally talk more, and he'd finally call me big brother without me asking. And Mathias could drink a little less." He remarked in his head, peacefully. Natalya stood on the slanted roof top, her fist still in the air "I know what I saw at the party. My brother with Yao. For some reason, I'm ok with it." Slightly turns her head to Yong Soo. "If he feels the same, a date would be nice. Or at least, more time together. so i can get to know him a little more." She finished her thought with a smile. But their smiles quickly became a shocked expression. in their heads, they each thought in unison, "but..if that happens, what'll happen to the Brother Stalker Trio!?"

On New Year's Day, Elizabeta and Mei where taking a stroll to Yong Soo's house. "So. What do you think they're doing?" Elizabeta asked, a little proud her plan with the Taiwanese girl worked. "Best idea; sleeping in. although, knowing Yong Soo, they'll probably be playing video games." Said the young girl. "I have my bet on the sleeping in" Elizabeta said playfully. Now Young Soo's house in sight. Mei knocks. No answer, she knocks again. No answer. She lifts a small welcome Matt, revealing a a trap door, she opens it and finds a hammer and a key. "What's the hammer for?" Elizabeta asked, feeling she knew the answer. "If he loses the key, he breaks a window to get in" Mei said, a bit annoyed her sibling would actually do that. Upon entering, they find the Brother Stalker Trio sleeping. Lukas on the couch, with his violin next to him. Natalya in a sleeping bag. And Yong Soo drooling, side-up on the Coffee table. "I win" Elizabeta whispers noticing Mei's little smirk. They notice Natalya's camera on the fireplace. Elizabeta picks it up and starts rolling past the pictures. Drooling upon seeing The camera's 'private' photos. "Miss Elizabeta, it's not polite to look through Miss Natalya's personal-" Mei tried to put some sense into her friend before having a photo shown to her that made the little Taiwanese boil. "How dare she take photo's of my bro-" Regretting her recent actions, Elizabeta managed to restrain her before finding a recent recording in the camera. Out of curiosity, they press play.  
Rec: Play  
Lukas: Ok, I learned this from Arthur's Medieval Sheets. (Starts playing traditional dance song)  
Yong Soo- hey not bad.  
Yong Soo stands up, and starts to dance. Remembering his brother Kaoru showed him a few British Dances, and decided to try one out.  
Natalya- (chuckling) is he dancing that right?  
Lukas- (still playing) Maybe, maybe not. I've never seen the real dance.  
Yong Soo stands in front of Natalya, he bows respectively and asks her to dance. A bit embarrassed, she accepts. Lukas sees this and decides to change the song to "The Voice". The two dancers seem to be enjoying themselves. Their expressions showed that two innocent children that later fall in love with each other...like in most American Drama Movies. Though Lukas kept this idea to himself, as to spare Yong Soo of Natalya's knife attacks.  
Lukas- (still playing) lets change the mood. (Starts playing slow dance music)  
Yong Soo gently grabs Natalya, and starts to Waltz with her. They both dance a bit off tune, seeing as how they've only ever heard about or seen the dance, but never actually tried it before. Though they didn't mind, it was still fun. After a while Lukas stopped playing the violin. The two dancers decide to rest a while.  
Yong Soo- what now?  
Natalya- hey, didn't someone in your country release a really popular song? I think it was called...Gangnam style  
Yong Soo- oh yeah! Lets dance it!  
Natalya hesitated before standing up. Lukas didn't move a muscle.  
Yong Soo- c'mon Lukas, give it a try.  
Lukas- Natalya, if anyone ever sees that camera-  
Natalya- relax, and just have fun. Worry about that later.

Elizabeta and Mei where awestruck. "Is this the right camera?" Elizabeta asked while looking for another camera. "Maybe they where drunk" Mei said, hoping what she saw wasn't real. Peeking their heads inside the Kitchen, they see Beer cans everywhere. Mei sighs in relief. "Thank goodness." Now she clenches her fists, an unsettling aura revolves around her "I'm gonna need to talk to Young Soo about the photos in Natalya's camera, and the Alcohol." But before she could move any further, Elizabeta picked her up and rushed out of the house, slamming the door and waking up the Trio. "What happened!" Yong Soo said as he got off the coffee table "probably Mathias smashing something because of his hangover." Natalia said, still sleepy. "And to think he bought more before he came here" Lukas added, a little pissed " i still can't believe he came here at 2:00 am, drunk. Yong Soo made his way to the kitchen and started cleaning up Mathia's mess. "I can't believe he knows where I live" he said while picking up bottles. Natalya noticed her camera was on a nightstand. "Hey you guys, did one of you move the camera?" Suddenly the phone rang, then as quickly, turned to voicemail. "Hey Young Soo, it's me, Mei. Listen, I stopped by your house, and noticed you where asleep. But i called to let you know I found all those beer cans in the kitchen, and Natalya's camera...we need to talk. Immediately! Ok, Bye!"  
"What's Natalya's camera have to have to do with-" Mathias was cut off by a powerful kick delivered by Lukas. The poor Nordic fell into the floor unconcious. The three looked worryingly at each other. Quietly they packed up, and went to Yao's house. Though the walk was long, it wasn't silent. "This is bad, what will brother do if he knows about my pictures?" Natalya said worryingly. Yong Soo's expression was stern, he didn't want to smile, knowing he was going to see Yao. Lukas kept thinking of how his brother could use this to tease him..worse if Mathias knew. So basically, Natalya was talking the whole way, in some areas, Yong Soo and Lukas would talk. Yao's house was in sight, but Natalya and Lukas pulled Yong Soo into a nearby bush. "Ok, listen Yong Soo. You have to smile. At least try." Lukas tried to get him to act like his regular self. But the stubborn kid refused to even smirk. "Hey, Natalya, what was in your camera that got my sister's attention?" He asked trying to change the subject. "Nothing! Just smile!" Natalya practically yelled, while her face was crimson red. Seeing her like this made Yong Soo give a goofy grin. But it made Her so irritated, she smacked him. Pretty hard too. Now approaching the house, they knock once, only to be greeted by Elizabeta. "Come in you three." She said in her playful tone. They followed her to a room where Mei was sitting in a chair, across from her, three empty chairs waited. Yong Soo quietly took a seat, Natalya was about to sit next to him, but Mei intervened. "No. Separate." Her voice now chilly, and more scarier than Ivan on his worst day. So, Lukas sat next to Young Soo, and Natalya sat next to Lukas. Once everyone was seated, Elizabeta closed the door and sat next to Mei. She cleared her throat and began. "Yong Soo, if Kiku saw that mess of beer cans in your kitchen, if Yao saw it-"  
"They wouldn't care. They'd probably wish I'd drink myself to death" Yong Soo interrupted her. She started to get annoyed but, kept her self relaxed. "No. They would be extremely mad. Because they love you. And on another note." Now she focuses her attention to Natalya, her eyes burning in anger. "Care to explain the photos we found on your camera?" Before she could respond, Elizabeta waved to her. "And when you get the chance, can you print me a few?" "Your not helping!" Mei scolded her. "We're the Brother Stalker Trio. As such, we have the right to take photos of our respective brothers. Since I'm the only one with a camera, we store the photos in my camera" Natalya said, trying not to blush. "Then would you care to explain why I found 'others' in your collection. Such as pictures of Yong Soo sleeping!" Theses words turned Natalya's face into a dark shade of crimson, Luka's bored eyes snapped open, and Yong Soo couldn't help but blush too. "Mathias was with us, he might've taken those photos while we where asleep." Lukas said. Hoping to help out. Mei toke out her phone and showed them a photo she took from the her visit. "Then what is this!?" The picture showed the Trio's sleeping positions this morning. But if you look closely. They saw a condom on the floor, in between Natalya and Yong Soo, and it was used. Everyone was silent. First photos, then a drunk Nordic, and now a condom! What the hell happened last night..actually if you wanna be realistic, what happened this morning, would be more accurate. Lukas , shyly raised his hand. His face dark red, "well, you see. I invited Yong Soo for a few drinks in the kitchen. We where only talking at first, but then at one point, well-" Elizabeta began drooling. Mei was at the point of fainting, and outside the door, they heard an 'Aiyah!' followed by a large thud. "No, no. Not like that. We started drinking a bit, but then Mathias came over. He was already drunk, but he had enough energy to keep drinking most of the beer we had. He usually drinks that much after he's had a fight with Berwald . So, to help him release tension, i usually, well..." By this point everyone got the picture. Elizabeta now had a nosebleed, while Mei sighed in relief. Natalya chuckled nervously, while Yong Soo kept his eye on the door. After hearing that familiar noise, he had a feeling a certain someone would come in at some point. "Well, I guess that sums about half of my questions. But, I'm ok knowing nothing you had a good time Yong Soo." Mei told her Brother with a smile. He smiled back, but it soon faded as that certain Someone entered. "Im Yong Soo, I need to speak with you aru-" he ignored it, his smile now gone. "Look at me when I talk to you aru-!". Still ignoring his sibling, came with a price. A clap sound was heard, everyone's eyes where fixed on Yong Soo, with a red mark on his cheek, and Yao, on the verge of tears. "What is wrong with you. Do you know how many times I've tried to contact you. When I go to your house, your not home. When I call, you don't answer. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Yao's words bitterly escaped his mouth. Yong Soo stood up and faced him eye to eye. "I could say the same for you, Yao." He responded with hate in his voice. Yao was hurt that he'd been called him by his name, rather than the way he usually was. Eager to leave before things get worse, Yong Soo turns to his little sister, "I'm leaving Mei, take care" he respectively bows and starts to walk out. Before he can exit, arm grabs his, and keeps a firm grip on him. There faces don't meet, by their expressions said enough. "I'm not letting you leave aru-"  
"Why do you even care now? Do you need some sort of material, or Loan from my me. Why not ask Yong Hee. Here's an idea, why not just take it. Like you took her from me!"  
"I did it because I thought the best for you aru-"  
"Don't give me that crap. Since when did you care about me? You always shove me away, no matter how hard I try to honor you. You always said 'no matter what, we would always be there for each other', But I could never be loved like Kiku or Kaoru."  
"I do care about you aru-"  
"More lies to pile the rest. Let me go."  
"No, Brother! We're not done talking aru-!  
"If you're ashamed to call me your brother, then don't. But that won't be a challenge for you will it?"  
"If you leave through that door, you and I will never be family again aru-"  
"When where we ever?" Yong Soo breaks Yao's grip and starts walking away. Leaving His older brother with his head down, bowed in shame, this conversation was too much for him to bear, but he showed no tear, no whimper. Natalya and Lukas silently left and tried to catch up with Young Soo. Who is already past the gate by now. The Korean boy passes through an alley, his words to his older sibling gave him an after affect. He grabbed his chest, an aching feeling singed his heart. it felt as if a knife was cutting up his heart, slowly and deeply. He clenched his fist and makes contact with a nearby wall. Still burning with anger, he keeps hitting the wall, even when his hands became bloodied, and bruised. Lukas, and Natalya arrived just in time to witness Yong Soo's outburst. Lukas attempts to restrain him. "Stop it Yong Soo!" he yelled trying to keep his friend restrained. However, it wasn't enough to keep Young Soo from punching the wall. Natalya stepped in, hoping two would be enough. "Please stop!" she cried out, holding Yong Soo's side, keeping him completely immobile. In exhaustion, and with no strength to resist anymore, Yong Soo collapses, with the two still holding on to him. Tears rained down his eyes. The sky, with it's warmth from the sun, began to blacken. Rain fell light the first few seconds, then it became heavy. But the three remained on the ground. Yong Soo kept his face up. The rain poured down his face, masking his tears. "I'm sorry, Aniki" he whispered before falling asleep. His mind could not take in everything that occurred today, so it shut down. Natalya and Lukas, both convinced about what they had to do, carried him, not to Yong Soo's house, but Natalya's House . Away from the problems he was having back home. They carried him into Natalya's Guest room. Lukas undressed his friend, and dressed him in extra winter clothes Natalya had. Lukas laid Yong Soo on the bed before walking quietly downstairs. Natalya sat on the bed carefully, and gently placed Yong Soo's head on her lap. She began to bandage his hands, and wipe any blood she found on him. After she was finished, she gently stroked his hair and hummed a lullaby, hoping the tone of the song would keep him asleep. And it worked. Lukas came in with Three cups in his hand. He placed one in a night stand, then handed one over to Natalya. "Thank you" she stopped stroking Yong Soo's hair, and received the cup. They remained silent, as both had nothing to say. After an hour of silence, Lukas spoke up, "he can't go home. I wont allow it. I refuse to see brothers suffer like this. Even if Yao's an ass." he finished keeping a serious tone. Natalya responded "he can stay here. I doubt my brother or sister would mind." Lukas considered it. "Sounds good. But don't tell your family. Whatever happens, Yao can't know he's here." The two nodded, then paid their attention to the sleeping Korean boy. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Lukas left to check, closing the door behind him. He opened, In front of him, Kiku stood with a serious face. "Is Yong Soo here?" He asked. Lukas didn't know what would happen if he told Kiku the Truth. "He's not here. I haven't seen him since his fight with your asshole of an older brother." Lukas scowled with a daring look in his eye. Kiku stares at the Nordic intensely, then turns and walks away. "If you see him, tell him, if he needs a someone to talk too. I'll always have an open ear. And a warm bed at my house" He said before leaving. Lukas just cursed the man before going inside. He walks into the guest room where Yong Soo is still asleep, and still on Natalya's lap. "Who was it?" She asked. "Kiku" he responded, irritated by the hypocrisy of that man's words. "Come, we should let him rest." Lukas told her before walking to the living room. Natalya lifted Yong Soo's head and placed a pillow under once she removed her lap from under. Before she left, she stared unto Yong Soo's sleeping form. Glancing at the doorway, no one was there, she lowered her face to his level. She could feel the small exhales of his breath. Her heart began beating rapidly, her face blushed. She kept getting closer, and closer until their lips where only inches away. His eyes still closed, his mind deep in his dream, a few words escaped his mouth. "Natalya." she stopped. Small tear drops fell on Yong Soo's cheek. She slowly pulls away. "I cant do it. Not like this. You have to be awake" She whispered quietly, though she had tears, and her smile was true. "I love you, Natalya." His mind still in deep sleep. But now, she couldn't bear it. The words she's always wanted to hear from her brother, came from this man laying in front of her. She was so confused, mixed feelings escaped her heart. Deep down, did she truly care about him? It would explain why she tried to kiss him. He was the complete opposite of her, energetic, loving, rowdy, and accepting(to certain things). but why now? why didn't she feel this way before, and why does it hurt so much when he says those three words. Quiet sobs escaped her mouth. She clenched her hand to her mouth before escaping the room. Once she closed the door, she rushed to her room. Her face buried in her pillow, tears came out uncontrollably. Though muffled, if was clear what she was saying. "Damn it! Why does it hurt when he says it! I want to feel the same way, without the pain." Lukas stood with his arms crossed. he didn't even go downstairs, he stayed outside, and heard everything. He cautiously walked in to the guest room, Yong Soo, though asleep, had tears escaping his eyes. Mumbeling over and over "Natalya". He closes the door and walks into the living room. Sits down on the warm couch, and grumbles "i gave up neutrality, for this. No regrets of course. I'm happy I can be of help for my friends. But too many tears have been shed today. I have a feeling, more will be shed." Quietly, he fell asleep.  
The next morning Natalia awoke to her door bell ringing. She sluggishly got out of bed, and walked to her bathroom to washed up. She heard two voices talking outside her door, moving towards the guest room. She quickly finishes and walks to the guest room. Yong Soo was still asleep, but he was sweating a bit, as if he was too close to a fireplace. His forehead was light red, but strange to see him sweating when it was cold outside. "He has a fever" She turns to see Matthew, Alfred's brother, get up from Yong Soo's side. "Mr. Williams. Why are you here?" Natalya asked. "From what I heard, Canadians have good Medical Insurance." Lukas cut in. "As i said before i don't see how thats relevant to your situation, but I promised not to tell anyone he's here. No one would pay me any attention if I talked anyway." Matthew told them as he packed his medical supplies. "Wait, you said he has a fever?" Natalya remembered what she heard before she came in. "Yes, I'll come by in 3 days to check on him. His fever should get better within that time, but just to be sure, I recommend one of you stay with him, and if his condition worsens, just call me. I'll be at Yekaterina's house so I shouldn't be long." Matthew finished, then excused himself. Natalya and Lukas stared at each other for a moment. Lukas grew a grin on his face. "I know what you're thinking. But I think we should take turns. You have other things to do." He said calmly. "Ok, that sounds fair" she mumbled, a bit annoyed she agreed to it. "I'll take day watch." He announces. "That way, you can have the night watch. Meaning you'll have to sleep here...with him" Lukas finished mocking Yong Soo's Grin. Natalya, her face completely flustered, nodded. "I have to..sleep...here..with him?" Her head caught those words, and didn't let go. At Yekaterina's house, Matthew and her talked a bit about. Mainly about Yao's New Years party. "So did you have fun with your brother, Matthew?" She asked as she brought out some Vodka. "Well, 'fun' isn't really the best word. But at least he noticed me at the party." He chuckled nervously. "What about you, did you have a good time?" He asked her. She sighed and placed the drinks on a table in front of Him. "Actually. I was hoping I would be able spend time with my sister. I didn't know how she would react to hearing our brother Ivan in a relationship with Yao. But I only saw her leave with one of the Nordics. I followed, but once they were outside they ran as if there was an emergency. And Now Yao is really depressed because he is looking for his little brother, Yong Soo. He's asked every one we know to help him. Which reminds me, have you seen him?" No answer when she faced her attention to Matthew, he was staring at her chest, blushing in embarrassment. She looks down to see one of her buttons had popped off again. Annoyed, she takes out her sewing kit and begins sewing a new button. As she squeezed the string tighter, the force of her breasts popped the shirt open, revealing..no bra. With Yekaterina dying of embarrassment and Matthew unconscious on the floor, Shortage of blood spraying out of his nose and, not surprising, a smile on his face, we turn back to our three misfit friends. To be precise, 6 days had gone by, and Yong Soo's fever had risen a bit. It was finally night time, Lukas met Natalya at the doorway as they where going to switch duties. "His condition worsened, and he still hasn't woken up. I'll be downstairs if you need me" He said as he began walking downstairs. Natalya closed the door, and walked to the opposite side where Yong Soo lay. She placed her left hand on his cheek, she could feel the fever. She began stroking his hair like she did the day they arrived at her home. She noticed his curl, remembering the Italian brothers with the same kind. She gently yanked it. And received moaning a from Young Soo. Her face blushed dark crimson. Suddenly, his eye lids twitched, then Slowly, they opened. "Natalya?" The first thing he received was a fierce hug. What she received was a victim gasping for air. "N-Natalya!" After she released him, they hear someone clear their throat at the doorway. They turn to see Lukas with his arms crossed. "Can't leave you two for a minute can I?" He said playfully. The three shared a laugh, and throughout the whole night, they watched movies together. Finally, it seemed like their little group was complete again, but for how long? 6 months had passed, and Yong Soo's fever had gotten worse. He fainted in many occasions, all he could drink was water, Ice cubes where all he could eat. But through it all Natalya had never left his side. Neither had Lukas. It was night time again, and Matthew had made his routine checkup. Natalya was with Yong Soo, Lukas was talking with Matthew downstairs. "What did you say?" Lukas asked him, his voice trembled in fear. Matthew had regret in his expressions, as he repeated his last words. "His illness hasn't gotten any better, in fact, it's gotten worse. And if it continues like this, he won't survive the night. I'm really sorry, but there is nothing more I can do." He ended, and left without turning back. Lukas felt his heart die a little inside. "Why, why does it have to be like this" he whispered to himself. A knock was heard at the door. Yong Soo sat impatiently, waiting for Lukas to come up so he could start the movie already. Natalya chuckled at Yong Soo's childlike behavior. "Stay here, I'll get Lukas." She walked downstairs. "Like I have a choice" he mumbles. Strangely enough, it had been 5 minutes since she left, and he heard various footsteps running upstairs. Yong Soo seamed confused. Until a familiar face popped in. "Yong Soo!" It was Mei. She jumped unto her brother, giving him another fierce hug. Entering the room was Elizabeta, Yao, Ivan, Kiku, Yekaterina, Natalya, and Lukas. Seeing his brother gave him relief, but a bit of anger rose in him "You said, he wasn't here!" Kiku turned to Lukas, but the Nordic kept silence. Mei softened her hug. Her eyes released countless tears, soaking Yong Soo's new cloths. "Hey calm down, I'm not dying. I'm ok, really" He said with his usual grin, Lukas felt his heart sink. A slap sound echoed the room. Shocked, and confused, Yong Soo faces his crying sister, her emotions showed anger and pain, "You disappear for more than 6 months, you've had a fever all that time, your hands are badly injured, and you haven't called me to tell me where you are so i can visit at the very least! How the hell is that 'Ok'!? Do you enjoy hurting me?!" She yelled at him as she buried her face unto his chest again. He wraps his arm around her, comforting her. Though he was never one for physical contact, Kiku couldn't help embraced his brother by hugging him too. Yao stood there, silent. Yong Soo noticed, and his smile did not fade as he reached for him with one of his arms. "Aniki" those words sent Yao flashbacks. From Yong Soo as a child, to his current sibling. His backed up emotions gushed out as he threw himself unto his brother. The siblings embraced each other, their love so pure, and happy. No one dared break this moment. All of them, even Yong Soo, shed tears. "I'm sorry" he said to them. "I'm sorry." He repeated, his voice almost buried in his cries. "I'm so sorry" their grips tightened, because that last apology was for Yong Soo, from his older brother. Ivan stood in front of His sister, she expected a scowl, or lecture. But instead received a hug from both him and Her sister. "You did good taking care of him, Natalya. We love you little one" escaped from Ivan as he kept his hold on his little sister. Natalya returns their hug. Lukas smiles at the family reunion. But remembers Matthew's words, and grips his heart. Should he tell them or not. Their faces so happy, and the love so rich. Can he really ruin it now, or must he wait for it to be destroyed tomorrow. Elizabeta notices Luka's behavior, she taps his shoulder, and signals him to walk with her. Outside in the blistering wind, Elizabeta buries her face in her hands, crying loudly into them. "That's what Matthew told me" Lukas said as he stared unto the snow covered ground. Her hands being too small, she buries her face in Luka's Shoulder. The pain was too deep. He couldn't help but shed a tear himself, though he still kept his poise. For a moment, Elizabeta regained herself, she stares at Lukas, "what should we do?" The question he couldn't shake. A decision, he had to make one. "We don't tell them. We have to keep this between us" Elizabeta nods then buries her face again, and again loses control of her tears. Lukas tries to fight it, but he can't, not when it's about Yong Soo. Inside, everyone shares warm smiles. Mei is on Yong Soo's left. Natalya is on his right, both glaring the other down. Kiku, and Yekaterina read a bit of Japanese manga. Yao and Ivan sit next to each other watching everyone. Almost like a married couple with their kids. Elizabeta and Lukas renter the house, luckily everyone is upstairs, so they shake off the snow from their coats and go to the kitchen for a bit. Each had a bit of hot Coco. Then they serve a few cups and take them upstairs. That night, Everyone slept in the guest room. Mei, and Natalya slept with Yong Soo. They made room, they just had too. Lukas brought out a 3 Mattresses. Ivan and Yao slept in one, Kiku and Yekaterina slept in another (lucky bastard) and Elizabeta slept in the other. Once everyone was set, Lukas was about to head downstairs for his comfy couch, when a hand grabbed him, and pulled his head to her chest. Like a mother to a child. "Uhh. What are you doing?" He whispers. "I need someone to hold tonight. Gilbert is not here so you will do." Elizabeta whispered back as she drifted off to sleep. Lukas decided to avoid an argument. Of course he wouldn't admit it, but this was nice. So he drifted off to sleep.  
"The next morning, Natalya woke up first. Her vision a bit groggy. But clears as she rubs her eye lids. She turns to Yong Soo. She gently places her hand on his forehand. But no heat, it was, cold. His fever was gone. A smile claims her face. She gently gets up and walks to where Lukas is asleep. She notices Elizabeta asleep on his chest, sucking her thumb like a child. Natalya smirks as she takes out her camera and takes a photo of this rare moment. After the new addition had been saved, she nudges Lukas. He grumbles a bit, before his eyes snap open. Almost instantly, he jumps out of bed. In the process, wakes Elizabeta, who makes a small yelp, waking up everyone else. "Hey calm down Lukas, there no fir-" Lukas ignored Natalia and ran to Yong Soo. He checked for a pulse, then felt his skin, he placed his ear to the chest hoping for a heartbeat. Natalya became confused. "What are you doing. Didn't Matthew tell you what his condition was?" She asked. Lukas didn't say anything, he didn't face her, but he released his hold on Yong Soo's arm. It fell, like a stone in water. His skin was paler then when she woke up. The Pain had reached a new level, he had to tell the truth. No matter how much it would hurt. Natalya deserved it, at the very least. "Matthew told me, if his fever didn't die out yesterday, then..." In disbelief Mei began to shake her brother's body. "No" with no response, she cried out "No!" Tears, more than before, made their way out of her eyes. "No, brother No!" She buried he face in his chest. Yao stared in disbelief, he couldn't accept what he was seeing. But he had to. He buried his face in the pillow Yong Soo lay his head on. Natalya was hit harder, for she had finally found a man she could love, one that would receive her love, and give his love to her, 10x over. but now, he was dead. Lukas retreated from the bed, he sat on mattress. His hand covering his face, gritting his teeth, he let his tears come out, without restrain. Elizabeta gently held him to her, as she too let her tears come out.

**Yong Soo- ugh! Where am I?  
Flying Mint Bunny- holla señor  
Yong Soo- what the- am I dead? And why are you speaking Spanish little guy?...(grimace) oh no! Did I go to Mexican heaven by mistake!? That's like white people hell!  
Arthur- (angry beyond belief) YOU ARE SO RACIST!  
Young Soo- Arthur! (Confused) You're dead too?  
Arthur- (irritated) No you imbecile, you're in a coma. You're near death.  
Young Soo- oh...  
Arthur- seriously could you be anymore racist.  
Young Soo- I don't know, but I'll give it my best shot.  
Arthur- (face palm) don't, Please. Follow me.  
Arthur takes Yong Soo to a large pond. Arthur waves his hand over the water, and an image of what is happening around him, appears. He sees his family and friends crying for him.  
Yong Soo- what?  
Arthur- wow, looks like you truly will be missed  
Yong Soo- no, I have to go back!  
Arthur- (serious) I'm afraid that's out of the question.  
Yong Soo- but I'm not dead, you said so yourself.  
Arthur- your body has endured a fever for 6 months. It's had enough. You need to rest in peace.  
Yong Soo- I can't die yet. Please Arthur! I can't!  
Arthur- You wished for this on your birthday, when your family, like they always have, ditched you. This can't be undone.  
Yong Soo- (pointing to the image in the pond) She needs me! I need her!  
Arthur- (confused) Her? Last time I checked, Yao was a guy  
Young Soo- not Yao, (points to Natalya) her!  
Arthur- (laughing) Kid, I hate to break it to you. But as long as Ivan breaths, you're not worth the dust on Lithuania's shoes to her  
Yong Soo- I don't care, I love Natalia.  
Arthur- (reviews images for the past 6 months) hmm. Normally, I would say thats a large gamble, and you probably would lose a limb or two, But from what I see, she feels the same way, seeing as how she stayed with you all this time, and what she tried to do to you when you were asleep. (Idea sparks into his head) Ok. Prove what you feel, is real.  
Yong Soo- what?  
Arthur- I'll let you live on one condition.  
Yong Soo- anything.  
Arthur- you live the rest of your life by her side. Always. Should she say (whisper). I shall come to reclaim your soul. Understand?  
Yong Soo- I understand.  
Arthur- good (waves hand over Young Soo's chest, making a seal) this will ensure or deal. Until next time.  
Yong Soo- (waving) and hopefully never bushy brows. **

"Ah!" Yong Soo's eyes snap open, he sits up fast. His head hurting like a hammer constantly pounding at him. Once the pain passed, he mumbles "dammit Kiku. I gotta stop watching Naruto with him." . Everyone stared at him, no heartbeat for five minutes, and now he's sitting in front of them like he was just sleeping. Remembering his deal. Yong Soo turns to Natalya and Returns her previous gift and holds her fiercely. Confused she asks "Yong Soo, what are you-" "I want to be by your side! Until fate separates us. I want to live in this world because you're here. Please accept me because I...I love you Natalia!" He yells out his confession. Everyone stares at him, wondering what limb she would tear off. Natalya pulled away from his hug. Her hands clenched to her chest. "If you don't like me. You can be honest, and say how you really feel." Yong Soo tells her. His Heart and mind ready for the answer. "I..I..I don't like you." His heart was about to break, but she gently grabs his face and makes eye contact with him, "I love you" she confesses and passionately kisses him. Smiles grew throughout the room. Lukas stared at this happy ending "looks like my predictions where wrong after all." Or so he thought. Outside the door a certain Sibling heard everything, and she wasn't about to let her dear brother go just yet. Even if keeping him meant…Drastic measures.


End file.
